Vampires Trance
by FluffyMuffinOfDeathX-x
Summary: This story takes place a little before the series. Spike and Jet get a lead on an interesting bounty involving a mental patient who escaped from an institute, but they slowly realize this is no ordinary bounty. Please review T.T
1. Chapter 1

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

"Hey Jet! Answer the phone! I am trying to work out in here." Spike shouts while trying to keep his balance with his leg in the air.

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

"Dammit." Spike says under his breath while running down the hallway to the little room Jet keeps his plants in. "Jet I can't see why you can't stop messing with those plants for two sec-" he says stopping when he realizes Jet isnt even in the room "Hm, where is he?"

-ring ring-

Spike picks up the phone "Hello?...Yeah...he's missing right now...I will tell him you called...You're welcome" Spike hangs up the phone while Jet walks into the room "Who was that?" Spike turns around and says "Hiding from the phone again Jet? I'm not sure. I might consider telling you if you tell me why you could'nt answer it." he says with an angry look on his face.

"Sorry I was busy." Jet says "What's got you all upset?" he mumbles. "Busy doing what exactly? I'm not upset, I was just in the middle of something." Spike says in a calm voice. "Well so was I." Jet says crossing his arms "I was in the bathroom Spike. Now tell me!" Jet says getting annoyed with Spike's questions. "Fine" Spike says sighing "he said he was an old friend of yours. He wants you to call him back, he left a number."

"An old friend of mine?" Jet says looking surprsied. "Yep, said something about a bounty on Earth."

"A bounty eh? All right! Maybe its finaly some good news, we haven't really been getting by very well lately. Barely any food even on the ship." Jet says while putting a cigarette in his mouth and trying to find his lighter.

Spike takes his lighter out and lights it for him and looks at him with a blank face "Yet you still manage to take twenty minute craps?"

Jet turns the other way and walks down the hallway with his phone "Can we not talk about this Spike I've told you its a problem I've had since I was a kid." he says in an angry voice. Spike laughs to himself a little and says "Sure thing Mr. Sensitive."

---half an hour later

"So what's the info on that bounty?" Spike says while walking into the main room. Jet looks up from the computer and says "Well that guy who called was an old friend of mine back from my ISSP days. Apparently some mental patient escaped from an institute on Mars and after going on a nine people killing spree she fled from Mars. My friend has a good lead on where she is."

Spike looks down at Jet with a surprised look on his face "She?" Jet looks up "Yes she, there is nothing unordinary about a bounty on a girls head is there?" Spike walks towards a chair and sits down and puts his arms behind his head with his legs up on the table "Guess not." he says "But I am surprised you want to go after another female bounty so soon after that last one."

Jet looks down and laughs a little "You really aren't ever gonna let me forget that are you?" Spike puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it "Of course not. You're the one who says if we forget our mistakes we cant learn from them. I would hate for you to be in another position like that." Jet looks up at Spike "Heh. It was really my fault. I found her and underestimated her. Before I knew it she had me knocked out and locked in a closet."

Spike laughs while looking up at the fan "I found you three days later. You know it really smelled bad in there, and you didnt smell so pleasant yourself."

Jet looks at Spike with an angry look "Well there wasn't anywhere to really use the bathroom in there!" he shouts. Spike looks at him with a curious look "I see Jet. You are really an amazing person you know." Jet looks at him with a confused look "Why do you say that? Because I went three days without food or water eh?"

Spike looks back up at the fan "No, not quite that, i think you are amazing because during those three days without food and water" Spike takes a little hit off of his cigarette and talks while blowing smoke out "I bet you still managed to take your twenty minute craps every day."

Jet looks away "Thanks a lot." he says in a sarcastic voice. "Can we get back to the bounty now Mr. Smartass?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Jet, where can I find this girl?" Spike says while walking through the hangar to his Swordfish. "Also what does she look like and whats the bounty?" Spike jumps up into the cockpit and starts it up. Jet leans against the hangar door and starts walking back into the ship "I'll send the info to you." he looks down to the side "Hey Spike." Spike looks over at him "Yeah?" he says. Jet looks back up at Spike and says in a begging voice "Please try not to damage anything we really need this bounty!"

Spike laughs to himself and smiles and says "Hey whatever happens, happens." then he takes off out of the hangar. Jet walks out of the hangar and puts his hand against his head "Dammit Spike!" he crys "The last time you said that before going after a bounty we ended up owing more than we made!"

Spikes computer in his Swordfish makes a little noise and he looks down at it.

------------------------------------------------Bounty Info--------------------------------------------------

Name: Arie Yoshikaba

Age: 20

Sex: Female

Height: 5"7

Eye Color: Blue

Hometown: Mars

Nationality: Mars

Criminal Record: Many counts on murder. Very dangerous and unstable.

Additional Info:

Spent years in mental institute after vampire like attitude. Killed boyfriend four years ago. Victim found in bedroom with bite marks in neck and knife wound through heart. After escaping from institute nine similar murders occured. All murder victims had bite marks in neck and a bullet wound in heart.

Bounty Price: 10,000,000

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jets voice comes in over the communication line "I sent that info, you get it?" Spike replys "Yeah I did, she's cute." Jet laughs a little "That might be true but it doesnt change the fact that she has killed many people. Don't underestimate her Spike, they say the beautiful ones are the most dangerous." Spike replys "Yeah yeah, where is this girl?"

"I'm sending the coordinates now, she's hiding out in a run down underground city. It's underneath the ruins of a city that was called New York." Jet says.

Spike looks down at the coordinates "Got it, I'm not far from there." he says.

-----

Spike flys over the old ruins looking down at the old broken sky scrapers and lands his ship next to a wrecked space semi. "Well" Spike says under his breath while jumping out of the cockpit and landing next to the wrecked ship "someone needs some driving lessons."

He slides a cigarette into his mouth and walks towards the entrance to the underground city lighting the cigarette. He starts walking down some old run down stairs into a dark tunnel "It's like walking down a staircase to hell or something." he says to himself "People on earth are so weird, why would you want to live in a place like this?"

He continues walking through a dark tunnel smoking his cigarette when he hears the voice of a young lady "You know those things will kill you." Spike turns around and sees a very beautiful young girl who is without a doubt Arie. "Huh?" he says looking confused.

"Cigarettes" she says walking in front of him "silly, don't you know how bad they are for you?" Spike drops his cigarette from his mouth and crushs it into the ground. "Yeah I know, but it seems like the things that are the most dangerous are also the most tempting." Spike looks down at the ground.

Arie laughs "Oh, really?" she leans towards him a little.

Spike looks up and quickly pulls his gun out putting it against her forehead. "Really" he says "Arie Yoshikaba, but you'd know all about danger now would'nt you?" Arie looks a little shocked at first and then smiles "Ah, so you're a bounty hunter. Is that gun really necesary? I mean do i look like im any kind of threat right now?" Spike smiles and says "Nope, but when it comes to women" he says staring into her blue eyes "I've learned to not trust my eyes."

Arie smiles and says "Thats a very wise thing. You aren't an average cowboy." she moves her eyes quickly to the side and then Spike hears something behind him. He turns his eyes for a split second and Arie pulls out a knife and sqings it towards Spikes neck. Spike moves just out of reach of the knife and gets little cut on his face.

Arie then runs off into the darkness "Dammit" Spike says chasing after her. "Why am I always chasing after cute girls like this?" he says to himself sarcasticaly.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike continued to chase Arie through endless dark tunnels and turns until he came to a dead end. "Damn, I lost her?" he said to himself breathing heavily. He started to turn back when he suddenly smelled a very strong scent of blood. He looked around the area for a while and found a door that he could barely see because it blended in with the wall so well. But he could tell this room was where the scent was coming from.

He slowly pushed the door open with his gun drawn and ready. The room it lead to was pitch black, for some reason the lights lining the wall had been turned off. He slowly moved around the room, every step he took making a little splashing noise, trying to find the light switch.

When he finaly found the light switch and flipped it on what he saw shocked him for a few moments. In the center of this small square room Arie stood staring at him with an evil smile on her face. She was surrounded by several male bodys, their throats slit open and blood all over the room.

"Looks like I missed the party." Spike said with his eyes focusing hard on Arie. Arie just stood there and stared at him smiling with dry blood around her mouth. "You gonna just stand there and make this easy for me now?" Spike says pointing his gun at her.

Arie suddenly stopped smiling and stared at Spike with a blank face and said "He told me I have to kill you." she smiled "If I do he says I can finaly join him."

Spike looks at her surprised "He?" Spike says "I'm sorry but it's just you and me down here now seeing how you already took out the locals." Arie smiles again and says "No, he is always with me. Spike, I like you and all but I am afraid he has given me no other choice. Failure is not an option."

Spike smiles "Well you will just have to tell whoever this guy is it's your only choice."

Right then Arie pulls out a sharp dagger covered in blood and charges at Spike.

Spike quickly aims his gun at the dagger and shoots it out of Arie's hand. She keeps running at him and he kicks her in the chest knocking her onto her back. "Would you just give up already Arie?" Spike says looking down at her.

Arie stares blankly at the ceiling and says "You are right, I have failed him, I can't beat you." Spike walks over next to her keeping his gun pointed at her. "Who are you talking about?" he asks. Arie continues looking blankly at the ceiling while saying "I have failed Dr. Ack." she says in an emotionless voice. "Dr Ack?" Spike continues pointing his gun at her and staring her straight into her eyes wondering why she suddenly seems so emotionless. "Yes Dr. Ack, he is a true god. He is everywhere all around us, he speaks to us but only some can hear." Arie says still as emotionless as a robot "He told me all about you Spike. He even told me exactly where to wait for you at. I figured you would be an easy prey, your skill is very impressive. Even he is impressed."

Spike laughs a little "Well tell the Dr. I'm very flattered." Arie looks at Spike "You think this is all just a joke dont you Spike?" she says "You don't understand, this is only the begining. Soon, Dr. Ack will rule over everyone and it will truly be a perfect galaxy." Spike smiles "Alright, that's enough Arie. Let's get you out of her."

Spike bends over to pick Arie up onto her feet and she suddenly jumps over to her dagger quickly and picks it up pointing it at Spike. "Not this again." Spike whines. "I am sorry to ruin your plans." Arie says "But i can not leave here alive."

Spike then realizes what shes going to do and he runs towards her. "I have failed you Dr. Ack. I am sorry." she then turns the dagger towards her throat and thrusts it completely through her neck before Spike can get to her.

Blood splatters and she falls lifelessly to the ground. Spike looks down at the body in the puddle of blood "Damn," he says and turns back down the tunnels "something isn't right."

--------2 hours later (back on the Bebop)

"So Spike," Jet says turning towards Spike as he walks into the main room from the shower "what the hell happened down there?"

"I'm not sure." Spike says lighting a cigarette and heading towards his chair "She was unstable and just lost it." Spike sits and puts his fett back up on the table. "She kept talking about some Dr. Ack guy or something." he says.

Jet looks over at Spike "Well, she might not have been as crazy as you thought Spike." he says in a serious voice. "Hm?" Spike says looking back at Jet curiously "What do you mean?"

Jet looks down at the floor "My friend, who called you know? Well I was trying to get a hold of him again, but i lost the number. I call the department but" Jet pauses for a second. "Yeah what is it?" Spike says. "He's dead Spike, they found his body in his apartment a few months ago. Pluss that bounty was a fake, there was never an Arie Yoshikaba at any mental facility on Mars."

Spike is stunned for a second "What?!" he shouts "So it was all just a wild goose chase anyways?! We were just wasting our time?"

Jet looks at Spike with a blank face "You know you could at least act like it worrys you a little that someone was trying to set us up." Spike looks away "How can I worry about that knowing we just wasted the whole day on a fake bounty?" he says "Anyways, she probably just set it up herself. Some crazy girl just lookin to mess with some bounty hunters."

"You know it could be more serious than that." Jet says in a serious voice looking down at the computer "That Dr. Ack guy could be a real and he might have some kind of grudge against us." Spike looks over at Jet and laughs "Sure thing Jet, let's go get some garlic and crosses and hunt this vampire god down." Spike says sarcasticaly still laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jet says crossing his arms and looking down annoyed by Spikes sarcasm "Nevermind, let's just go on living like you do Spike and never worry about the future. Just live by instinct."

"Thank you," Spike says "that's more like it. Maybe now we will start actualy catching some good bountys."

"You know, that kind of life is gonna kill you Spike. You can't live by instinct alone." Jet says "Yeah yeah," Spike says while getting out of his chair and walking back down the hallway "You know I'm starting to get tired of people telling me what will and what wont kill me. They've been wrong so far, so I'll go on living the way I want."

Jet laughs and says to himself "Same old stubborn Spike."

**--------**

**Thanks to everyone who read the whole story. Please review if you can, I am not sure if I am going to continue running with this story line at this point so it will really come down to what you think of it. Please review! **

**--------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY_**


End file.
